1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of recreational vehicles, and more particularly to a recreational aquatic vehicle that becomes airborne when towed at high speeds.
2. Description of Related Art
Recreational aquatic vehicles having sufficient exposed surface area are known to raise up out of the water and become airborne when towed at high speeds. However, the length of time the vehicle is airborne is generally very short, and the stability of the vehicle while in flight is very poor. The vehicles are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical structure that remains stabilized and airborne for extended periods of time.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among for a new and improved aquatic airborne vehicle, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.